


Learning the Ropes

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After getting home from a beating from bullies at school, A boy was found by her sister, making her start to freak out from the sight of his beaten face, then after telling her who did it, he fell asleep under the sun in the backyard with her, then he was awakened by his sister's boyfriend as he was molesting him while having sex with his sister, then things go downhill as he takes it to the next level by making the boy join the fun unwillingly until his sister starts to catch on.





	Learning the Ropes

I got off my bus and walked into my house, then set my stuff down as I walked to the bathroom. Once I got to the bathroom, I sighed as I saw my face was a mess from the bullies beating me up and my sister is going to have a cow when she sees me. I took of my clothes and saw bruises all over me, making me feel I should leave it off since she’s going to want to see them anyways. I walked to the backyard and got into the hot tub, then moaned as my body ached painfully. After a few painful minutes, my body relaxed and I fell asleep.

“Oh my God, what happen?” My sister yelped, making me let out a whine.

“Do you want me to call you mom now?” I asked as I looked at her, then my eyes locked onto her breasts in disbelief as she was completely naked. “Why are you naked?”

“Because I also wanted to relax.” She said.

“Well being mom isn't relaxing.” I said. “It’s actually the opposite.”

She stared at me, then grabbed me and pull me out of the water.

“As predicted.” I grumbled as my sister set me on a lawn chair. “Now you know why I no longer hide it. If I do, it will just make things worse.”

“Stop complaining please.” She said. “These are serious bruises and you might have some broken bones. Who did this to you?”

“I did it to myself just to make you worry.” I said in frustration. “I freaking hate your over protectiveness.”

“Tell me.” She said. “Was it that bully again?”

“I did it mom.” I said. “Now stop asking.”

She sighed and started to feel around my ribs, then turn me to my side.

“Is this why you became a doctor?” I asked. “So you can reinforce your protectiveness?”

“Yes.” She said with frustration in her voice. “You have no broken bones and there is no way you can do this to yourself unless you learned to kick yourself in the back. Now tell me who did this. Was it Sam again?”

“I have the right to remain silent.” I grumbled. “Anything I do will make thing worse and can...”

“Don’t use dad’s thing on me.” She growled. “Please tell me so I can press charges.”

I looked at her and saw she wasn’t joking.

“It was Sam, Timmy and Conner.” I said. “When did you start pressing charges?”

“When I realized my baby brother can’t defend himself against the bullies and now I know why if it’s three against one.” She said.

“I’m a midget, not a baby!” I growled. “I hate being called both, but I hate being called baby more than midget. Babies aren’t fifteen years old.”

“I will never call you a midget.” She said. “Midgets don't grow to four feet ten. Normally they stop at four feet. You’re just a late bloomer.”

“As you always say mom.” I said with a sigh.

“Please stop saying that.” She said with a sigh. “I’m not trying to replace our parents, but you are all that I have left.”

“What about your boyfriend?” I asked.

“He will be here in an hour.” She said.

“Fine, can I go back to sleep now?” I asked.

She sighed and moved another lawn chair to mine, making my heart race as I didn't expect her to want to sleep with me naked.

“What are you doing?” I asked nervously as she laid down.

“I wanted to sunbathe.” She said. “I would be doing that already if I didn't see your face.”

“You do realize I have a thing for your body type right?” I asked nervously.

She stared at me in disbelief.

“Sorry.” I said with worry as I tried to get up. “I hate it when I’m too truthful to you. I’ll leave so I don't make you fear my actions.”

“No stay, I'm glad you're truthful to me and I did know you like my type.” She said as she push me flat. “Don’t move, you're hurting yourself.”

“It’s just an ache.” I said. “I’m not falling apart or anything. How did you know what I like?”

“I don't care if you're not falling apart.” She said and laid down next to me, making me stare at her nervously. “Don’t stare at me like that. I don't care if you like what you see and I won't hold it against you that you have a hard on.”

I stared at her nervously, then I looked down at myself as I just noticed it and saw I did have a hard on, making my face start to burn up as she giggled.

“Don’t get embarrassed, I love you too little brother.” She said as she hugged me. “Now get some sleep so you can feel better.”

I stared at her D cup breasts, then looked at her face nervously to see her smile as she kissed me on the forehead.

“It’s normal to feel those feelings brother.” She said.

“So you don't mind me staring?” I asked nervously.

“I don't even mine you touching and I might become a nudist just for you.” She said, making my eyes widen in shock, then she giggled. “Man, that reaction is great.”

I looked at her breast then back to her eyes as I reached for one and grabbed it, but pulled away as I couldn't believe I did that, then pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, I don't think I'm ready for this.” I said and turned my back to her.

“That’s fine.” She said. “The real reason I did that is so you can man up and get a girlfriend.”

“I doubt that’s going to happen if I just chickened out on my sister that I trust with my life.” I said.

I looked back as my sister usually responds with anger to those type of comments, but instead I saw her stare out in disbelief.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Nothing, I didn't realize you trusted me that much.” She said. “I thought you hated me.”

“Why would I hate you?” I asked. “You are nothing, but nice to me. The annoyance only came recently after our parents died, but that’s understandable and I respect you for trying to protect me. Just don't over do it so much please.”

She smiled and nodded, then she pulled me closer to her.

“Sleep please.” She said. “I’ll wake you in two hours when dinner is ready.”

“Damn it mom, get the hell out of her.” I growled, making her giggle as she kissed me on the neck, then I felt pre bead up on my shafts tip. “Please don't do that.”

“Do what?” She asked as I wiped off the pre.

“Kiss my neck like that.” I said. “I don't want to get any more bad thoughts.”

She giggled and let me go as I closed my eyes, then fell asleep a few minutes after. I woke up from my sister moaning as something fondled my shaft. I grabbed the person's hand and felt it was a man’s hand, making me open my eyes and saw my sister’s boyfriend, Jeff, was fucking my sister next to me. I stared at him in disbelief as he smiled, then I felt my shaft start to harden as I stared at my sister’s pleasured face as she had a sleeping mask on her face. A second later, I felt Jeff stroke my shaft, making me grab his hand as I looked at him.

“Want some of this?” He whispered as he pointed to my sister's slit.

I stared at my sister nervously, making him let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” My sister asked as he pulled out of her and started to finger her as he grabbed me with his other arm and picked me up.

“Why do you have such a short attention span all the time, put your dick back in me.”

I shook my head as he moved me towards my sister’s slit.

“It’s okay.” He said softly, “She told me you are attracted to her and said she told you she didn't care.”

“Come on, I’m not getting anything from one finger.” My sister whined. “I bet my brother can pleasure me better than you.”

I stared at her in shock as Jeff laughed.

“Is that what you want?” Jeff asked.

“I doubt he would do it, he’s lost all self-confidence with the bullies beating him to a pulp and I'm worried he will start losing trust in everyone to get close to them if I don't start cracking down.” She said

I took a deep shaky breath as Jeff grabbed my shaft and lined me up to her, then he pushed me in, making me gasp, but Jeff covered my mouth.

“Now, just fuck her kid.” Jeff whispered.

I stared at my sister nervously as I started to fuck her.

“Much better.” My sister said. “Please don't pull out until you are finished.”

A second later, I felt Jeff grab my ass, making me look at him and saw he was lining himself up to me, then he grabbed my mouth as I was about to protest.

“Why did you stop?” My sister asked as Jeff started to push in me, making me whine. “Stop tapping his bruises and fuck me.”

Jeff started to move me in her as he fucked my ass, making me whine in pain. My sister face filled with frustration as she pulled off her mask, then stared at me in shock.

“What the fuck are you doing to my brother!” My sister yelped,

Jeff moan as he shove himself deep in me, then he came heavy loads, making me stare out in shock as my sister’s face filled with panic.

“Get the fuck out of him and off my property!” My sister yelled. “Better yet, I’m calling the cops.”

Jeff pulled me out of her, making her look down at my shaft as she just realized I was in her, then stare at me in worry. Jeff toss me to the ground as he pulled up his pants and ran off the property as my sister checked on me.

“I’m so sorry.” She cried in panic. “I didn't know he would do this. Are you okay?”

I nodded slightly as I felt Jeff’s cum slide out of me.

“How far did he get?” She asked. “Did he cum in you?”

I nodded slightly again.

“Fuck.” She said with a whimper as her head drooped down in shame.

She picked me up and set me on the lawn chair.

“Wait here while I call the cops.” She said.

I shook my head as I grabbed her and clanged on to her.

“Are you saying you don't want me to call?” My sister asked.

“Yes, I don't want everyone to call me gay once this gets out.” I said. “Can I go back to having sex with you? I did like the feeling of that.”

She stared at me in disbelief, then she sighed as she looked around for Jeff in anger.

“You can kill him later, just not now please.” I said as I placed my head on her chest.

“Damn right I’m going to kill him.” She growled.

I looked at her as that didn't sound like her.

“I meant that as a figurative.” I said nervously. “I don't want to be alone out here when you get life in jail.”

She looked at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, I won't kill anyone.” She said as she got ready to pick me up, but she froze with confusion on her face as she pull her hand off my leg, then stared at me in worry. “I can’t believe he came in you. I thought he was straight.”

“Well I have been called a girl a few times.” I said, making her stared at me as she held back her smile.

“Don’t allow anyone to call you that please.” She said as she picked me up.

“Too late.” I said as she started to walk into the house.

She took me to the bathroom and I felt my heart start to race as she got into the shower with me. Her face filled with worry as she saw my reaction.

“Don’t fear me please.” She said.

“Did your mind block my last comment?” I asked.

Her worry faded as nervousness replaced it, then she took a deep breath as she set me down and laid down. I stared at her in disbelief as I didn't expect her to allow it.

“Don’t be ashamed please.” I said. “You can say no anytime or to anything. You can even refuse me completely if you want.”

“No, I can’t do that now that you felt it.” She said. “You will seek it out and I don't want you to rape someone before you get a girlfriend.”

“Really.” I growled.

“I’m sorry.” She said as she grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving. “Ignore that last comment please. Do what you wish with me. I want you to not fear girls.”

“I fear myself more than girls now.” I said.

“Why?” She whined.

“I raped you.” I said.

“No you didn't.” She said with worry. “He made you do it.”

“Yes, but I didn't resist until he tried to fuck me.” I said. “I even fucked you on my own before you notice I stopped. I am the one that should be ashamed since I wanted it, but I’m not and that’s wrong.”

She stared at me as her worry worsened, then she sighed.

“It’s not your fault, so don't blame yourself.” She said. “Now do you wish to continue or not?”

My eyes looked at her breasts, then to her slit and back to her face in a second, making my sister smile.

“I never liked incest, but your so damn cute and I'm willing to let it happen because of that.” She said.

I smiled nervously as I took a deep breath and laid down on top of her, making her hug me.

“That last comment you made applies to me too by the way.” My sister said. “Tell me when you don't want me to do something.”

She sat up and turned on the water, then the shower as it got warm. I felt her start to wash the cum off me, then she pulled me up more and started to kiss me as I stared at her nervous eyes. I started to kiss back as I grabbed her breasts, making her nervousness fade.

“Thank you for not hating me after my confession.” I said.

She nodded and push me to my back, then got over me and start to suck me. I grunted from her perfect mouth, making her look up at me in worry. I run my fingers along her face as I shook my head, making her worry fade slightly as she went back to work.

“Do you wish to wash me up and move this to your room?” I asked.

She looked at me, then smiled as she nodded and picked me up. I stared at her as she started to wash my back, then I leaned my head on her shoulder and started to kiss her neck.

“Now I see why you said not to do that.” My sister said. “That is a turn on.”

I giggled and nodded.

“You made my pre bead up from that kiss and that made me worry that you would fear me since I didn't know if you really understood that I wanted to have sex with you.” I said.

“I did, but I didn't want you to feel ashamed if I let you.” She said, then turned me around and started to wash my chest.

“When did you start to go through puberty?” She asked as she washed my peach fuzz.

“I don't know.” I said. “My first climax was about a year ago.”

“Was it to me?” She asked with a smile.

I stared at her nervously, making her giggle.

“No need to be nervous anymore now that I'm allowing you to have sex with me.” She said.

“How do you stay so calm?” I asked. “I’m freaking out right now.”

“I have more experience than you.” She said. “Please don't fear me.”

“I’ll try not to fear the moment, but I don't fear you.” I said. “Now please do what your thinking. I see your eyes glancing at my dick as you resist touching it. You already showed your professional blowjob, now I want to see how good you are on the hand job.”

She giggled and she got her hand soapy, then started to stroke my shaft, making me grunt as I pushed my hips forward.

“Yeah you are way better than me on masturbating.” I said as I closed my eyes.

“Start learning my adorable brother.” She said with another giggle. “Can I see you cum?”

“Absolutely.” I said with a smile as my face started to burn up again, making her giggle.

My sister rinsed me off and stepped out of the shower as I looked at her.

“What happen to wanting to see me cum?” I asked.

“Soap will burn if it gets in your urethra.” She said.

“Good to know.” I said. “I never tried soap before and won't now.”

My sister smiled as she dried me off, then took me to her room and laid me on her bed. I watched her grab her sex toy lube.

“Do you like anal sex, because I didn’t?” I asked in worry. “I mean why do you have that if you're not using a toy back there.”

She smiled and nodded.

“I like everything so far.” She said. “Are you wanting to try that hole too?”

“Is that why you didn't care about doing this?” I asked. “You’re experimenting with me?”

“Not so much for me.” My sister said. “I want you to know what you like before you get a girl.”

I nodded as she started to squirt some lube on her hand, then she started stroking my shaft. I moaned and fell beck as her tender touch felt great.

“Wow, way better than spit and soap, but not so much for the real thing.” I moaned, making her laugh.

A few seconds later, I started to moan and grunt as I felt my body tense up, then I let loose a long moan as I shot four loads on my chest.

“I like that.” She said with a giggle.

I opened my eyes and saw I got some In her mouth too as she had it close to it, then she swallowed as my shaft stopped spewing out cum.

“What does it taste like?” I asked as I felt a little disgusted, then she wiped some off me, making me shake my head. “Never mind I don't want to know.”

She giggled and licked it off her finger, then she started to lick it off my chest as I stared at her. Once she got closer to my face, she looked at me, making me grab her face and gave her a long passionate kiss. Once I let her go, she smiled.

“I love you too brother.” She said. “Are you satisfied?”

I stared at her as I wasn’t.

“If you are, then I am.” I said.

“Well then we are continuing to the next step.” She said. “Your cum was my first like. Jeff’s is too salty for me.”

“Okay too much info.” I whined. “Seeing you lick me clean was a sorta turn off, but the feeling of your tongue all over me kept me from losing my hard on as I watched you eat my cum.”

“You should try yourself.” She said. “You might like it.”

“Maybe later.” I said as I stared at her with discomfort on the thought of me doing that. “Now please continue teaching me your stuff.”

She giggled and got on the bed.

“Which hole?” She asked.

“Um...” I started to say as I felt my nervousness return. “Your ass I guess. I don't want to accidentally cum in the other hole.”

“I don’t care if you did.” She said.

“What!” I yelped in disbelief.

She giggled and held up a condom.

“I don't care if you use this too if you don't want to cum without.” She said, making me stare at her in worry.

“We’ll make that decision when you get there.” She said. “You chose the ass first.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded, then she flipped over and looked at me as I stared at her small ass.

she shift it around, making me smile as I look at her and saw her smiling.

“Like what you see?” She asked in a slutty tone.

“Don't do that.” I said. “I hate porn movies when they look and act like a slut.”

She giggled as I got over her, then looked to her face as I felt my fear start to fill my body to see her staring at me, then she sighed as she saw my fear.

“It’s okay, don't be scared.” She said.

I nodded and grabbed her ass, then I felt my face start to heat up as I massaged it. She giggled, then I grabbed my shaft and lined it up to her as I started to freeze up. She saw this and pushed back making me slide into her. I looked at her nervously and saw her smile.

“Are you saying it’s too small?” I asked.

“What no, that’s normal size for your age.” She said. “I love the pain back there.”

“Well I sure didn't.” I said softly and pushed myself in, making her moan.

“Wow you're thicker than he is.” My sister moaned, making me let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I didn't mean to let that slip.”

“It’s fine, I’m just glad I didn't hurt you as you found that out.” I said as I started to fuck her.

“Yes, your size is perfect.” My sister moaned in her pillow. "His was a little too small for that hole. Please don't stop.”

I smiled as I continued to fuck her.

“Go faster please.” She said as she turned her head to the side. “Take off the training wheels please.”

I giggled and started to pound her, making her let out a long moaning whine that had a skip each time my pelvis hit her ass, making me look at her face and saw she wasn’t lying on liking this. A few minutes later, I started to pant In exhaustion, making her look back.

“Do you want to try the other hole now with me on top? She asked.

I nodded and pulled out of her, then laid down as I tried to slow my breathing.

“How close were you?” She asked.

“Not even close.” I said. “As much as I like the sight of your ass, I don't think my body likes anal sex.”

“Some don't.” She said.

“But since you do, I won't deny you it if you need me again.” I said.

She smiled and nodded.

“We are at condom bridge.” She said with a grin. “Are we suiting up for the heavy load?”

I stared at her, then nodded.

“I’m sorry, I'm not ready for that.” I said.

“Good.” She said. “You passed my test of responsibility, but when you are ready to cum in me please tell me and I won't put it on then.”

“How do you not care about that?” I asked with worry.

“Because I want you happy.”She said as she tore open the package. “I always wanted to try this so don't judge me if I fail to get it on.”

I watched her put the condom in her mouth, then put her mouth over my cock as she tried to unroll the condom on it. I giggled in disbelief as she almost got it on before she gave up.

“That’s a lot harder than I thought It would be.” She said.

“It was entertaining too.” I said with a smile as she unrolled the condom on me.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

I stared at her, then nodded.

“I know you don't care now.” I said. "You don't need to ask anymore."

She nodded and lined herself up, then pushed me in as she laid down on me, making me close my eyes with the feeling of love coursing through my body. I wrapped my arms around her once my sister started to bob on me, then she start to kiss me on the lips. A second later, she clamp down on my lip with hers, making me smile and start kissing her back. A few minutes later, I felt my climax approaching, making me reach down for the condom and felt it was still on as I reached for my sister’s clit, then started to rub it. She moaned as I felt her walls clamp down on my shaft, making me gasp as I came with her, then my body relaxed as I closed my eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked in worry. "I didn't like how your body just relaxed like that."

I nodded.

“Did you cum with me?” She asked as I felt her pull off me

“Mm hmm.” I hummed in exhaustion as I nodded again, making my sister giggle, then start to suck me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
